


a friend in need

by meilun



Series: a friend in need is a friend indeed [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, i can't believe i wrote something so vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilun/pseuds/meilun
Summary: Jaehwan gives him an amused look. “I’m fucking myself?I can love myself all night? Honestly, how long has it been since someone touched your dick?” he asks, eyeing the lotion on Wonshik’s desk.Wonshik has never excelled at mental math, but he knows the answer is definitely somewhere between “too long” and “might as well be considered a virgin again.”





	a friend in need

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to come back with more camboy fic, but here’s this quick thing instead, inspired by wonshik once again rapping about jerking off. 
> 
> someone please touch this man’s dick.

Wonshik lets his head fall forward onto his desk with a sigh and a thump. He’s at wit’s end, having been working on the same track for at least two hours, knowing he’s missing _something_ but having no clue what that something is. He’s on the brink of an existential crisis when a shrill voice nearly startles him out of his chair.

“Where’s my favorite boy?” Jaehwan calls, dropping his bag next to the door.

For a brief, warm moment, Wonshik thinks that _he’s_ Jaehwan’s favorite boy, but then Jaehwan plops down onto the couch, opening his arms as Eongdeongie rushes over to greet him, clumsily climbing into Jaehwan’s lap, snorting happily and wagging what little bit of tail he has. Jaehwan coos at him, scratching under his chin and behind his ears.

“I thought you had a schedule today,” Wonshik says, melting a little bit as Jaehwan smacks a kiss to Eongdeongie’s head.

“Finished early,” Jaehwan replies with a shrug, brushing the dog hair off his legs as Eongdeongie sprawls next to him. “Didn’t want to go home yet, so I thought I’d come hang out.”

Jaehwan has been taking after Hakyeon recently, becoming a bit of a homebody when he’s not at work, so Wonshik knows exactly why he’s here.

“You mean it’s your turn to do laundry, and you’re hoping someone else will do it before you get home.” 

Jaehwan looks the picture of innocence, all wide eyes and fluttering lashes. “Wouldn’t that be a nice coincidence?”

“Not that I’m unhappy to see you—even if you’re dodging chores—” Wonshik says, giving him a look because he knows he’s definitely running out of clean underwear, “but I’ve got a couple things I need to finish up.”

Jaehwan waves a hand at him, already fishing out his phone. “Don’t worry about it.” He gives him a cheeky grin. “I wanted to see your dog more anyway.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Wonshik turns back to his computer, pulling up the rough cut of the track he was working on before Jaehwan burst into his studio. 

It isn’t until his second loop that he hears Jaehwan snort. He spins around to face him, brows raised.

“Something funny?”

Jaehwan gives him an amused look. “ _I’m fucking myself_? _I can love myself all night_? Honestly, how long has it been since someone touched your dick?” he asks, eyeing the lotion on Wonshik’s desk.

Wonshik has never excelled at mental math, but he knows the answer is definitely somewhere between “too long” and “might as well be considered a virgin again.”

“I’ve been busy,” Wonshik answers evasively, turning back around and clicking things at random in a desperate attempt to look busy.

“Wonshikkie,” Jaehwan purrs, suddenly very close. Wonshik feels him grab the back of his chair, feels his lips brush the shell of his ear. “You should have said.”

Jaehwan spins his chair around, and for a panicked moment, Wonshik thinks about clinging to his desk for dear life. But he’s helpless to deny Jaehwan anything, so he lets him turn his chair around and tries not to shrink back as Jaehwan looms over him, leaning close, caging him in with his hands gripping the armrests.

The tension in the room is palpable. He knows he needs to make a joke, to somehow play it off. Jaehwan’s just messing around, but Wonshik can’t stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss him. 

The last thing he’s expecting is for Jaehwan to drop to his knees between Wonshik’s thighs. All the blood in head rushes south as he tries to come up with any logical explanation for Jaehwan being _there_ and looking like _that_ , staring up at him, licking his lips and looking sly. 

Jaehwan’s hands slide up Wonshik’s thighs, his nails scratching over the denim. Wonshik shivers at the touch. “Do you want this?” he asks with a note of hesitation. 

“Yes,” Wonshik croaks desperately, not even completely sure what _this_ is, but he wants it, wants anything Jaehwan is willing to give him. Jaehwan smiles, his eyes scrunching up and his grin going crooked, and Wonshik has to fight to keep himself from cooing about how cute he is as he unbuttons Wonshik’s jeans and unzips his fly. There’s a time and place for everything, and Wonshik doesn’t think this is it.

“Up!” Jaehwan taps his hips, and Wonshik scrambles to comply, raising his hips enough to let Jaehwan tug Wonshik’s unnecessarily tight jeans down a bit, just enough to get at his cock. 

He’s already half hard just from the thought of Jaehwan’s lips stretched around his dick, feeling lightheaded and thinking about every weird sex dream he’s had about Jaehwan over the last near-decade. Jaehwan reaches into his underwear, pulls his cock out, and leans forward to press a sucking kiss to the head. 

That alone overwhelms him, and he groans, tipping his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Look at me,” Jaehwan snaps, pinching his inner thigh and making him yelp. “God did not give me these lips for you to close your eyes while I blow you.” 

It takes him a moment and a couple deep breaths, but Wonshik cracks open his eyes, half-terrified he’s gonna come immediately.

“This,” Wonshik says hoarsely, “is going to be embarrassingly short.”

Jaehwan licks up the length of his cock, then curls his hand around him, slowly, loosely jerking him off. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he replies before taking Wonshik in his mouth in earnest. 

Nothing in his life could have prepared Wonshik for the sight of Jaehwan on his knees, the obscene sound of his mouth on Wonshik’s cock, the feel of him, hot and wet and fucking _incredible_.

Wonshik bites back the moans that threaten to escape. He has no idea if anyone else is in the studio right now, and the last thing he needs is for someone to come in, ready to snap at him to turn his porn down and instead find him with his cock down Jaehwan’s throat.

It’s a handful of blissful, excruciating minutes before Jaehwan pulls off, and Wonshik wants to weep at the loss. Jaehwan tips his head against Wonshik’s thigh, staring up at him, his hand still pumping steadily. 

“Tell me how good I am,” Jaehwan murmurs, the set of his brows almost petulant. “Tell me how much you want me.”

“You’re so good, you’re fucking fantastic,” Wonshik pants, praise immediately falling from his lips, wanting to make Jaehwan happy, wanting his dick back in his mouth. “I want you so fucking much—”

He breaks off into a moan as Jaehwan swallows him down once more. Wonshik combs a hand through Jaehwan’s hair, still tacky with hairspray, pushing his bangs out of his eyes, and Jaehwan preens under the attention, making a soft, pleased noise that goes straight to Wonshik’s cock. 

He can feel the pressure building as he approaches the brink of his orgasm. He wants to come so badly, but Jaehwan’s mouth is like heaven, like a revelation, like an all expenses paid vacation for his dick.

“Fuck, I’m—I’m gonna—”

Wonshik tugs at Jaehwan’s hair, trying to convey what he couldn’t put into words, namely _I’m gonna nut_ , but Jaehwan just hums in acknowledgment, his lips wrapped around the head and his hand curled around the rest of him, stroking him fast and determined. He comes with a shout, his orgasm pulsing through him, his toes curling, his hand tightening in Jaehwan's hair. Jaehwan takes it like a champ, and Wonshik, pudding-brained and hazy from his orgasm, wonders distantly who else has had their dick in his mouth. Jaehwan swallows neatly, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand before gently tucking Wonshik’s spent cock back into his underwear. 

Jaehwan stands and smiles down at him like the cat who got the cream—or at least got a mouthful. He tips Wonshik’s head back with a finger under his chin and kisses him, his tongue dipping teasingly between his lips. Wonshik groans as he tastes himself on Jaehwan’s tongue. He sways forward, letting out a pitiful whine and reaching out as Jaehwan pulls away, not yet ready to lose the feeling of Jaehwan’s mouth on his, and Jaehwan knows, the smug little shit, winking and grinning cheekily as he steps out of Wonshik’s grasp.

“I’m going home,” he says, picking up his bag and rifling through it to pop a piece of gum into his mouth. “Once you get done fucking yourself, you should come home too. You know how Hyukkie feels about you sleeping at your studio.”

Wonshik isn’t convinced that Jaehwan didn’t suck his brain out of his dick. It takes him a solid five seconds to process what he said and come up with an acceptable response. “Yeah, I—I’ll be home soon.”

Jaehwan wiggles his fingers at him in a little wave, pats a still-sleeping Eongdeongie on the head, and walks out the door.

“Hey,” Wonshik calls, his brain slowly catching up with the last ten minutes. “Was that a pity suck?”

Jaehwan pokes his head back in the room. “That’s for me to know and you to find out!” He puffs up his cheeks, makes a kissy face, and then he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/meiluuun)


End file.
